


Discussion

by Querion



Series: Struggles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A few weeks go by, Vyeo recovers from her fatal wound to her side. Her jealousy, however, grows as she discovers that her lover is pregnant by Chak.





	Discussion

"This is painful for me, Nzuri. Vyeo said. "Do you expect me to just let things go? You secretly slept with your boyfriend and came to me for comfort? I feel like an old fool. I saved your life thinking that there was nothing between you. Gods, i almost got killed in the process!"

"I am sorry, Vyeo. Do you think this is easy for me? If i told you that he raped me and now i am carrying his child, would you still believe me?!"

 

 There was a deathly silence between them as Vyeo attempted to digest the new information.


End file.
